Sorriso
by Tmizinha
Summary: Espantou-se não por ela não estar ali, mas por não lhe sorrir quando ele chegou. :: OneShot – KagInu. ::


**Espantou-se não por ela não estar ali, mas por não lhe sorrir quando ele chegou. :: OneShot – KagInu. ::**

**Amantes de Hentai: Não, essa fanfic não possui hentai.**

**Já aviso, essa fanfic faz referência a primeira temporada de Inuyasha, não a essa segunda que começou em Outubro/2009 onde Kikyou ****realmente**** morreu. Enfim, uma ótima leitura a todas.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence. Não porque eu queira, claro.**

**oOo**

Ele havia ido vê-la. Inuyasha havia a deixado, como nos belos contos de amor para rever sua amada Kikyou. Aquele amor que viveu durante anos e quase morreu durante séculos por causa de Naraku, que os deixou confusos dentro de suas próprias esperanças para um futuro.

Mas enfim, não morreu. Infelizmente não havia morrido.

Ela havia prometido que iria parar de chorar por eles. Iria parar de ficar pensando o como ele abraçava e beijava Kikyou enquanto ela apenas chorava e pensava o como ele era belo e parecia gostar –mesmo que um pouco- dela. E suspirou.

Havia prometido, além disso, que estaria sempre ao lado dele, independente das decisões que ele tomasse para a sua vida. Ótimo, aquilo a estava matando. Estava torturando seus sentimentos.

E então ele voltaria, ela sorriria e o abraçaria. Normalmente teria acontecido algo que o faria triste e ela o consolaria e perguntaria: " Mas o que houve entre você e Kikyou? Não fique assim, Inuyasha." E então, um novo ótimo para a história.

Um ótimo porque ela sempre o ajudava, mas nunca era ajudada. Não dizia sobre o que acontecia naquela era. Não era a respeito sobre youkais que tentavam a matar e então ele a pegava no colo e a salvava. Ela pensava unicamente sobre sentimentos.

Ele sabia que ela sofria, mas nunca perdia seu mísero tempo tentando alegrá-la. E não seria egoísmo pensar daquela forma, já que ela fazia isso por ele.

Era a segunda noite que ele estava fora, e ela sabia que o hanyou não estava em perigo. Sabia que ele estava bem se derretendo nos braços da ex-humana e ex-viva. Será que ele apenas era levemente apaixonado por ela porque tinha a alma de Kikyou consigo?

Naquele dia ela estava revoltada. Triste, sim. Porém ainda mais revoltada. Nem mesmo ela saberia explicar o quanto ódio estava reprimindo dentro de si.

Ótimo. Pela terceira vez, se é que isso era possível.

E então ela chorou. Poderia ter prometido, mas não agüentava toda aquela pressão. Ela estava _suja_. Sango tivera que viajar para sua antiga vila levando consigo o pequeno Kitsune e apenas o monge havia ficado com ela; mas nem sempre, já que se aventurava a andar para todos as vilas próximas apenas para encontrar belas mulheres.

Ele apanharia de todas e então voltaria com a face arroxeada e diria " Não fique assim, ele vai voltar.". Claro que ele vai. Talvez quando a própria sujeira a comesse inteira, já que ela nunca perderia a sanidade a ponto de pedir para um houshi hentai que a levasse para se banhar.

E pela quarta vez ela suspirou um ótimo. As lágrimas estavam quentes em seus orbes e ela sentiu a respiração falhar. Nem comera direito nos dias que se passaram. Ela simplesmente não tinha fome, e o meio-youkai não pareceu momento algum pensar que ela precisasse dele.

Ele não estava _nem aí_ para ela, e essa era a dura e triste realidade.

Ela se odiou naquele momento como se fosse tudo culpa sua. Como se a sujeira, a fome, a tristeza e o desaparecimento de Inuyasha fossem culpa sua.

Estava chorando de novo.

Apanhou um pouco de mato o apertando com força. Não estava feliz, mas afinal quando estava? Ela nunca se sentia feliz, nem tinha oportunidade para tal.

Estava cansada demais para perdoá-lo dessa vez. Logo completariam três dias e ele não voltaria para ver se ela estava bem ou para lhe dar uma explicação. Ela era apenas uma droga de uma detectora de fragmentos, mas ela não queria se sentir assim sempre, pensar que seria assim pelo resto da sua vida.

Bufando ela esticou as pernas. Estava tudo arruinado.

Voltaria para sua era? Tomaria um banho, relaxaria e então pensaria em voltar? Não. Não porque era estúpida o suficiente para ficar esperando aquele outro estúpido voltar para então decidir ir para sua era.

Levantou-se e limpou a saia tão tipicamente verde. Mordeu os lábios limpando a face chorosa e apanhou sua bolsa (pesada o suficiente aquele dia) e subiu uma montanha que daria em um rio. Ela se banharia.

- Ótimo. – Deixou-se dizer. A água estava gelada em seus pés quentes. Ela gemeu baixo. Era um lugar decerto escondido, mas ainda sim tinha medo. Deu ombros tentando esquecer que absolutamente nada a favorecia e tirou as roupas as guardando dentro da mochila amarela.

Pulou de uma vez só dentro da água e quase perdeu o fôlego. Sentia saudade das águas térmicas, mas o que poderia fazer?

- Maldito Inuyasha, maldito!- Proferiu. Imaginou novamente o como ele estaria quente nos braços de sua amada. Ela não podia guardar rancor de Kikyou, ela sabia. Mas como estava cansada daquilo tudo. Queria por um momento apenas desaparecer. – Como se eu precisasse desaparecer para que não me notassem...- A franja molhada caiu frente a seus olhos e ela se abraçou.

Não lembrava de ter banhado-se tão rápido na vida. Apenas por se sentir limpa foi suficiente. Logo, estava com as roupas limpas (que trouxera na mochila pesada) e caminhou de volta para a vila.

Estava escurecendo e então ela pensou tê-lo visto mas...

- É o terceiro dia.- Choramingou. Entrou na cabana e se encostou contra a parede esticando suas pernas doloridas.

- Senhorita Kagome. – O houshi entrou de surpresa a assustando. Com um sorriso extremamente deslavado ele passou a mão na própria face, tentando amenizar a dor. – Como está? Inuyasha já deve ter chegado, não?- Ela negou meticulosamente. Tentando não transparecer sua tristeza ela lhe abriu um sorriso ainda mais amarelo.

E ele não soube o que dizer.

**oOo**

Já haviam se passado cinco dias desde o sumiço de Inuyasha. Kagome estava visivelmente mais magra, porém sua tristeza era ainda mais notável. Com o tempo, pareceu se acostumar. Era como se ele nunca mais viesse para ela.

O houshi tentara a alegrar. Tentou fazer com que ela comesse ou com que sorrisse, tentou de todas as formas. Como retribuição ele apenas recebia aqueles nada invejáveis sorrisos amarelos.

Notou que Inuyasha havia passado dos limites dessa vez, algo não muito difícil de se notar.

Sango havia acabado de chegar então. Estava com um sorriso estampado na face e ao menos percebeu o clima que pairava no local.

- Miroku, Kagome!- Chamou-os. Eles a olharam sem muita felicidade. – Vocês não sabem o que me aconteceu! Revi velhos amigos, e eles me disseram que viram Kohaku, e que estava bem. – Seus olhos estavam cheios de felicidade. – Eu sei que existem chances, sabem? Chances de que eu nunca mais o tenha ou que ele nunca se liberte de Naraku, mas eu decidi que não vou me deixar abater... somos mais fortes e conseguiremos. Eu não sei dizer o quanto fiquei feliz com isso! Eu... – Sem pensar mais uma vez em um impulso abraçou Miroku.

Ele lhe retribuiu o abraço com força. Kagome os olhos com um pouco de inveja. Por mais que o houshi vivesse flertando com várias mulheres ele seria sempre de Sango e Sango seria sempre dele.

- Ótimo. – Bufou. Normalmente era isso que ela mais dizia. Sango então virou-se percebendo algo.

- K-chan, como está magra!- Pareceu espantada ao se baixar com ela. – O que aconteceu? Está fazendo regime, faltou comida pra vocês ou o quê? – A outra apenas negou com um sorriso amargo.

- Não tenho tido muita fome. – Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas estou bem, e muito feliz por você Sango-chan! – A abraçou gelidamente, mesmo não querendo. Era como se metade dela estivesse quebrada.

- Inuyasha não voltou não é?- A morena apenas concordou, mas a expressão nada lhe dizia. Era como se não importasse mais.

- Não é grande novidade quando se trata de Kikyou. – Ela se levantou. Os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos devido a insônia da noite passada. – Nada que eu já não tenha experimentado antes. – Quando deu um passo para frente viu os cabelos prateados do lado de fora.

Entreabriu os lábios lentamente. As orelhas caninas mexeram-se e ele se virou. Um sorriso dantesco não lhe saia da face perfeita e ele se aproximou. Sango e Miroku saíram ainda antes de ele se encontrar com Kagome.

A mulher de olhos chocolate o encarou furiosa, mas ele não se importou.

- Inuyasha, por onde tem andado?- A voz do monge não parecia enraivecida. O hanyou parou enfrente a eles.

- Keh! Como se isso importasse a vocês.- Notando a expressão de Sango ele cruzou os braços. – Estive com Kikyou, ela estava doente e eu fiquei com ela até que melhorasse, qual o problema nisso? – Ela lhe deu um tapa no braço direito.

- O problema está no seu egoísmo, seu imbecil!- Ele não entendeu. Ao menos fingiu que não entendeu.- Não vê que estávamos esperando? Não pensou que Kagome poderia estar precisando de sua ajuda ou es... –

- Eu estou bem. – Todos a encararam. Ela então levantou o semblante. – Eu não precisei de Inuyasha, não precisam de todo esse teatro. Vamos voltar a caminhar. – Sua voz estava seca. Seca como nunca estivera antes. Inuyasha estendeu a mão para apanhar seu braço, mas Sango o parou.

Ela não estava bem.

**oOo**

- Vamos sentar, por favor vamos sentar!- Shippou pulou em Sango tentando pará-la. Ela fez carinho no topo de sua cabeça e o puxou para seu colo.

- Apenas mais algum tempo Shippou, e então descansaremos tudo bem? – Ele concordou silenciosamente se abraçando a ela.

- Keh! Raposa preguiçosa. Ficou dormindo até pouco tempo atrás e já quer parar, por isso está gordo. –

- INUYASHA!- Ele gritou o encarando furioso. O pequeno Kitsune pulou do colo da mulher e voltou a caminhar orgulhoso.

- Calma Inuyasha, ele é apenas uma criança. – Alegou o houshi.

- Não sou não! – Shippou ergueu o peito começando a caminhar na frente de todos. Inuyasha o puxou para cima pela gola da camiseta e o virou para frente, o encarando com um largo sorriso.

- Então quer dizer que não agüenta por que ainda é uma criancinha? – O outro começou a rosnar pela provocação. – Pobre Shippou, quem sabe agüentará mais quando crescer mais um pouco. –

- PARA!- Se debateu tentando se livrar das mãos de Inuyasha, mas não conseguiu sucesso algum. – Kagome-chan...- Chamou com os orbes marejados de lágrimas. Ela não respondeu.

O pequeno a olhou profundamente e notou que ela olhava para o lado, sem ao menos se preocupar com a discussão.

- Kagome?- Chamou mais alto. A atenção agora estava focalizada na jovem, que até agora não havia dito absolutamente nada. Então Miroku a cutucou e ela olhou para Shippou.

- O que? – O Kitsune se encolheu com o tom desinteressado.

- É o Inuyasha... – Ela suspirou.

- Senta. – O hanyou bateu com força contra o solo e balbuciou algum palavrão. Ela continuou andando enquanto todos pararam para observar a cena intrigados.

**oOo**

Estavam todos sentados em um circulo. A fogueira havia acabado de ser acendida e a jovem estava com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore. Sango havia pescado alguns peixes e eles estavam os assando agora.

Inuyasha flexionou as garras parecendo faminto. O pequeno Kitsune estava um pouco abatido, mas nada que superasse sua fome também.

A noite estava estrelada e muito bonita também. Porém nada naquela beleza chamou a atenção de Kagome.

Os peixes ficaram prontos e Shippou lambeu os lábios. Cada um apanhou um palito e mordeu o alimento.

- Que delícia!- Exclamou o pequeno. Inuyasha já havia devorado o primeiro peixe. Apanhou outro e então encarou a colegial que não parecia se interessar pela comida.

- Ei Kagome, não vai comer? – Ele perguntou.

- Não. – Respondeu baixo.

- Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro senhorita Kagome, logo vai definhar. – O houshi apanhou um peixe e esticou para ela.

- Não. – O hanyou arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Keh! Quer morrer de fome então morra. – Puxou o peixe da mão do houshi e o mordeu.

- Não...- Ele mastigou com calma. Aquela preocupação estava lhe consumindo a ponto de deixá-lo irritado.

- Não o quê? – Perguntou em um rosnado. Ela o fitou longamente.

- Não estou com fome. – E dessa vez ele literalmente rosnou. Levantou-se em um pulo e se aproximou dela. Apertou levemente o rosto dela fazendo ela ficar frente a frente com ela.

- Não importa. Você está magra demais e se continuar fraca não vai poder nos ajudar, está certo? – Sango colocou a mão na própria testa. Inuyasha só piorava a situação.

- Eu vou ajudar, Inuyasha. Eu só presto pra isso, não é mesmo? Então não se preocupe, eu sei meu lugar. – Ele fez com que ela abrisse a boca e empurrou o peixe ali. Pensou que ela resistiria mas ela apenas o mordeu. – Pronto, comi. – Virou o rosto pálido para a direita e se negou a encará-lo novamente.

Resolveu que falaria com ela mais tarde.

Afinal, aquilo o estava incomodando como nunca antes.

**oOo**

Ele observou Kagome colocar Shippou para dormir. O cobriu e dando um beijo em sua testa sussurrou algo que o fez sorrir. Caminhou até os dois amigos e lhes desejou boa noite.

Deu passos até uma árvore e se encostou nela. Os olhos abertos demonstravam que ela não estava disposta a descansar. Ele rangeu os dentes.

Desceu da árvore e a pegou no colo. Antes que ela pudesse gritar apertou seus lábios e a levou para longe.

A colocou no chão e a observou tentar conter sua raiva. Limpou a saia e o fitou com raiva.

- O que quer, Inuyasha? – Ele se aproximou.

- Eu quero você de volta! Você simplesmente não fala mais. Você não come nem ri, o que quer que eu sinta? Quer que eu me sinta bem com toda essa merda?- Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Ah. Novamente o grande Inuyasha se preocupando com o que ele próprio está sentindo. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Você pensou o como EU estava me sentindo quando você foi atrás de Kikyou novamente e me deixou pra trás? Ou será que eu preciso te dizer o como é ótimo ficar aqui com um houshi hentai vinte quatro horas por dia? – Ele pegou em seus dois braços.

- Ela estava doente, tudo bem? –

- Doente de quê? De amor? – Ele a soltou temendo machucá-la. Ela não estava medindo suas palavras aquela noite.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que errei está bem? Mas você precisa ficar assim? Precisa ficar preocupando todos a sua volta?- Ela soltou um sorriso pouco alto.

- Então eu não posso preocupar meus amigos, é isso? Eu tenho que ficar fingindo que estou bem sempre para deixá-los bem? Eu tenho sentimentos Inuyasha, por mais que você não esteja ao menos se importando com eles!- Os olhos dela se fecharam perigosamente. – Esteja feliz por eu não ter voltado para a minha era e atrasado nossa caminhada, afinal como você mesmo disso eu só presto para "ajudar vocês".- Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos prateados agoniado.

- Olha, você sabe que eu não quis dizer isso! – Ela rolou os orbes.

- Então você quis dizer o que? – Ele respirou fundo. Estava perdendo a paciência de novo, mesmo sabendo que ela não merecia aquilo.

- Eu fiquei preocupado e eu simplesmente não sei demonstrar isso. – A voz dele estava baixa. – Você sabe muito bem que eu me preocupo com você, sua humana idiota. – Ele levantou os orbes esperando que ela estivesse mais calma.

Mas não estava.

- Então você só sabe demonstrar sua preocupação com a Kikyou, não é mesmo? Já que eu sou uma " humana idiota" eu apenas preciso ser tratada como tal, não é? Eu tenho que saber sempre que você se preocupa comigo, mas você não pode demonstrar isso pra mim... por que? Eu não mereço de você que você demonstre por mim o mesmo carinho que eu demonstro por você? – Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela.

- Eu sou assim e você sempre soube que eu era assim! Eu nunca pedi para que se preocupasse comigo. – Ela apontou o dedo bem rente ao seu semblante.

- E eu alguma vez pedi isso a você? – Ela abaixou seu tom de voz. – A diferença entre nós é essa. Você me vê sempre como um dever, enquanto eu me entrego a você. – Ela suspirou encarando os próprios pés. – Vamos voltar para vila, prometo que fico bem agora. Desculpe preocupar vocês. – Ela ergueu o rosto com um sorriso forçado.

E nunca ele se sentiu tão mal.

Aproximou-se dela em um pesar e a abraçou. Abraçou com força para que ela não escapasse dele, como ultimamente escapava. Ela se sufocou e tentou empurrá-lo, mas não adiantou. O tórax definido apertado contra ela fez com que ela se rendesse aos braços do meio-youkai.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Seus braços finos (agora ainda mais que antes) se enlaçaram em suas costas. Ele então ouviu um soluçar da parte dela e a abraçou com mais força.

- Me desculpe, tudo bem? Eu achei que tivesse te perdido ...- O soluço se intensificou e agora ela estava com a cabeça no ombro do meio-youkai, que a embalava com carinho.

E então novamente ela chorou, como havia prometido que não ia. Chorou como nunca mais quis chorar. Apenas chorou contra a própria vontade de chorar.

Ele sentou-se no chão a trazendo junto consigo. Ela estava em seu colo agora, mas aquilo não importou pra ela.

O que mais importava é que ela estava chorando.

Ele a impulsionou um pouco para longe de seu corpo e ela estranhou a ação. Sentiu os dedos dele limpando suas lágrimas e resolveu encará-lo. Se arrependeu ao notar aquela feição tão rude transformada em uma repleta de transtorno e culpa.

Ele se aproximou e então selou seus lábios aos dela. Kagome arregalou um pouco os orbes pela ação, mas ao sentir as mãos dele parando em sua cintura cedeu completamente ao beijo que ali se iniciava.

A língua do hanyou adentrou em sua boca e a fez gemer baixo. Ele a puxou para ainda mais perto de si e ela enlaçou suas pernas em seu corpo ereto. E gemeu novamente.

Inuyasha se sentiu energético ao sentir as pequenas mãos acariciando seus cabelos sedosos. Alegrou-se ainda mais ao notar a proximidade erótica dos corpos e arranhou as costas da jovem com cuidado. Ela curvou seu corpo e ele a atacou de novo, agora no pescoço.

Ela já não estava raciocinando. Apertou as orelhas dele e aprendeu que eram frágeis. Os dedos dela moviam-se com carinho no topo de sua cabeça.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Ela ousou perguntar. Ele mordeu seu ombro e subiu para perto de sua orelha.

- Por que eu sempre quis. – Sussurrou. – Eu estou preso por uma promessa e por outra mulher que amo, não posso negar... mas você é igualmente importante e quero que entenda isso. – Chupou o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Eu sei que um dia ela irá e sei também que você às vezes me odeia... mas eu não quero que me odeie, pois eu te amo. – Ela suspirou o empurrando um pouco.

- E se eu não agüentar para sempre?- Ele se curvou um pouco sobre ela.

- Eu nunca mais irei me perdoar por ter tardado a te dar o que você merece. – Ela então o puxou para outro beijo, mas ele a parou para que a ouvisse. – Eu não estava aturando não ver mais seu sorriso, não sentir mais sua presença tão importante pra mim... – Deu dois selinhos nos lábios entreabertos e inchados dela e jurou nunca ter visto algo mais lindo. – Me perdoe. – Mordiscando com carinho o lábio dela que ele pôde ver.

Ela estava fraca, triste e quase se deixou ser vencida pela tristeza.

Mas naquele momento em seus braços...

Ela se deixou sorrir.

E em outro suspiro unindo-se a ela mais uma vez, ele não se arrependeu de tê-la deixado feliz, e faria isso novamente quando precisasse.

E como lhe fosse preciso.

**oOo**

**Bom, não tenho o que dizer. Eu sei que quem perdeu o tempo lendo essa fanfic até o final está querendo me matar. Eu tentei escrever outro final, mas nada como meus finais inacabados, certo? (não).**

**O ruim é que sempre que eu decidia mudar de cena eu via que não conseguiria escrever uma oneshot. Viraria um fanfic mesmo e não era esse meu objetivo.**

**Enfim, é apenas por diversão. Me perdoem por ter cometido essa maldade, mas eu não consigo mais controlar meus impulsos sadomasoquistas.**

**Um beijo a todas e até a próxima atualização (que agora será de uma fanfic em andamento, pra variar).**


End file.
